At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Infiltrate the nightmare kingdom
Here is how the rescue mission begins in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Rarity is feeling ashamed in the cell. Sweetie Belle (Human): (banging the cell) Let us out of here! Rarity (Human): (to Sweetie Belle) Calm down, Sweetie Belle, and you hope that I’m happy that I didn’t believe in stories. Sweetie Belle (Human): (feeling guilty) You're right, Rarity, you do feel ashamed now. (sobbing) Rarity (Human): Don’t cry, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle (Human): (cheering up as she sniffed) I appreciate you making me better, Rarity. How're we gonna get out now? Rarity started thinking what plan, but she didn't know what else to do. Finn the Human: Rarity, is that you? Sweetie Belle (Human): Finn? Jake? BMO? Neptr? Fern? You guys are captured too? Jake the Dog: Yep, thanks to that Voice Roidmude for mimicking Stan Pines, and the Jewel Dopant for transforming us into jewels. Rarity (Human): Would any of you had any chance to get out of this cell? BMO: Not one. Neptr: So sorry, Rarity. Fern: Let’s hope the others will rescue us. Sweetie Belle (Human): They’ve got to, we’re not giving up if Yuna isn’t. So, they kept waiting patiently for them. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends and the whole rescue party arrived on a rescue plan. Dennis: We need a plan. Gallus (Human): What’s the plan? Princess Solarna: There are some Sixers and evil cars and trucks patrolling around the Nightmare Kingdom, not to mention a couple of Komori Inves are patrolling in the air. Lola Mbola: Is there a way to get passed them? Coraline Jones: No words, we’re just gonna have to go forward. Lloyd Garmadon: There's got to be a way to get inside without getting caught. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) But how? Lightning McQueen: Any ideas? Frankie Stein: Uh... Guys? Lucky Penny: What? Just as as Frankie pointed, the Nightmare Guards and the Sixers were about to make the ambush. Lightning McQueen: Oh no. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) We’ve got company. Cole: Ninja Go! With the others fighting off the Nightmare Guards and the Sixers, they were all knocked out. Flame Princess: What happened? Philip: Well, that’s take care of them. Lumpy Space Princess: Smart thinking, we can go on disguising as the bad guys. Soon, Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley came up with a plan. Dennis: We have to distract those evil cars and trucks. Winnie: We'll keep them busy, you guys get a head start to the castle. Apple Bloom (Human): Way ahead of ya, Winnie. Nyx: We’ll do. Bloo: Do we have to do this? Wednesday Addams: It’s for our friends, Bloo. Marceline Abadeer: Dennis, you know what to do. Dennis: Got it, Marceline. At last, Vanellope distracted the guards. Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey, You stupid guards! Nightmare Guard #1: You’re coming with us, Kid! Nightmare Guard #2: (as she glitched passed them) Hey! Get back here! Just then, Solarna using the door of Ecto-88 to knock them out. Princess Solarna: Down you two go! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Let's hope this works. Princess Sharon: For Rarity, and Sweetie Belle's human counterparts. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Let's do it. Pinkie Pie (Human): We’re coming, Rarity and Sweetie Belle! Pugsley Addams: I got me some bombs ready! Lightning McQueen: Let’s do this! Gus Turner: G-Man to the rescue! Meanwhile, Eclipse signaled the others as she opened the gates. Eclipse Smith: This is it. Toby Smith: Way to go, Sis. Eclipse Smith: (fist bumped with her brother) Boom! Then, the rescue party disguised themselves as nightmare guards and the sixers and entered the castle. Apple Bloom (Human): (as the Sixer) Are y'all sure it'll work, Winnie? Winnie: (as the Sixer) I’m sure, AB. RobotBoy: (as the Sixer) I hope we’re not too late. RobotGirl: (as the Sixer) We’ve got to help them. Sunset Shimmer (Human): (as the Sixer) And we will, come on. As Apple Bloom, Sunset Shimmer, Dennie, Winnie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl, disguised as the Sixers, comes near the door, the two Sixers halts them. Sixer #1: Halt! Who goes there?! Apple Bloom (Human): (as the Sixer) We’re here to patrol the prison hall. Sixer #1: Carry on. RobotGirl: (as the Sixer) Phew, that was close. In the main hall, they found the prison cell and came just in time to the rescue. Scootaloo (Human): Psst. (whispering) Sweetie Belle, Rarity. Sweetie Belle (Human): Guys! Rarity (Human): Thank goodness. You’re all here. Edd: What took you so long? Ed: Did you fight the bad guys yet? Eddy: (puts a big cork on his mouth) Shut up, Ed. Are you trying to give us away? Jake the Dog: Get us out of here. Capper: (placed the hook on the cell and tied the rope on his Flying Ford Anglia’s rear bumper) Come on. Let’s get y’all out of here. However before he does though, a Phantom Imagin and a Manticore attacks the rescuers. Then, a couple of Sixers and a Mantis Mutant joined the fray. Phantom Imagin: Hey, Sixer go inform Bill Cipher, Grogar, and the other villains that the prisoners are escaping while we prevent them, got it? Sixer #1: Yes, Phantom Imagin. Phantom Imagin: Go! With that said, the sixer left the battle to relay the info to the baddies. However during the commotions, Lord Nooth and the nightmare guards could hear them. Lord Nooth: What was that? Sixer #1: Intruders! Nightmare Guard #4: They infiltrated the Nightmare Fearamid Castle! King Goobot: (to the Nightmare Guards, the Sixers, the evil vehicles and the Bugster Virus) Get them! Killdozer: (revving its engine) Christine: (gets very angry as her eyes turned red and teeth turns into fangs) Those heroes! Then, Hadji worked his magic to spill grease the give them the slip. Hadji Singh: Sim Sim Salabim! The Car: (slipping and crashing into the lawn gnomes) Scrappy-Doo: Nice one, Hadji! Hadji Singh: Thank you. Princess Yuna: Follow me! However, a Bugster Virus in a chef attire attacks her with a fork-like weapon, but she’d used her magic and tossed it at the other attackers, then Capper freed the captors as they make a break out of the fearamid. Just as they escaped, Oogie and the villains finds the prison cell was empty. Oogie Boogie: WHAT?! Christine: They're gone! (still angry and loses her temper) Princess Black Hole: But how?! Nightmare Moon: They got away! With that, they were upset and angry that they know who disguised as they gathered the Sixers. Christine: Wait a minute? Jackson Storm: What is it, My fiancé? Christine: Let’s released all of the monsters to those fools and the escapees. Soon enough, they released their monsters including the ones from the Kamen Rider franchise. Bill Cipher: Get ‘em! Oogie Boogie: Put these little pests out of our misery! Jackson Storm: Kill those foals, children, two robots and their pals, once and for all! Finally, the monsters set out to find Princess Yuna and her friends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225